A New Beginning
by RemusXSiriusLover
Summary: Harry finally gets the life he deserves when Sirius comes to take him home. All is well, until Harry falls ill and Sirius and Remus must learn to work together as a pair to help him. Contains a Moony/Padfoot relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Chapter 1

Sirius stood outside the Dursley residence. Tomorrow would be the day he would bring Harry home. He looked up to where Harry's room was. Seeing bars on it made him uneasy. What went on in there? Why was Harry caged? Remus walked up behind him.

", you've been here for almost an hour, don't you think you should come home and rest?"

"I'm sorry Remmie, i just cannot wait to see him!" replied Sirius. " As soon as sunrise comes, I am going to go right up to that door and get him!"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRLSBHP RL

Harry awoke to shouting downstairs.

" I will not let you take him! Hes mine! Now get off my property you freak!"

Harry walked to the top of the stairs, and looking down he saw his godfather Sirius holding his wand up to Vernon's face.

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up and saw Harry.

"Hey kiddo! Hows it going?"

Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"You have to get out of here! You will get caught!"

Sirius smiled and replied, "Harry, I'm free! i am no longer wanted!"

" But, how?"

"Peter was found! I am going to take you home! That is, if you want to..."

Harry ran down the stairs and hugged Sirius. "Of course i do!"

Sirius grinned, "Then lets go! Go get your trunk, i will meet you out by the car. Yes, i use a car. I like driving them around! Its fun!.''

He turned, and after giving Vernon a dirty look, went outside. Harry ran upstairs to retrieve his items. He was so anxious to live with his godfather, it made him feel a little queasy. Putting aside the feeling, he closed he trunk and went outside. Sirius was standing beside an enormous silver car.

"All set Harry?" said Sirius.

Harry nodded and climbed in the front seat. After about 5 minutes of driving, he got nauseated. Trying to calm his stomach, he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in even breaths. Sirius looked over at Harry.

" You okay? You seem kinda quiet."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed, " No, i don't feel so well all of a sudden, are we almost there?"

Sirius pulled into a driveway.

"Yes, we are here. You want to lie down? I can ask Moony if we have any potions for an upset stomach-"

" No, its okay Sirius, i think im just tired, i didn't sleep very well last night. So when is the wedding?"

He smiled and looked over. Sirius looked surprised. "What wedding? Oh! you mean me and Remus. There is no wedding, we are, uh, just dating right now." Harry started laughing. "Im just playing with you Sirius, lets go inside."

Comments will be greatly appreciated, but for some info about me, i don't take any comments telling me how to change my writing! Thank You!

Also, i don't know if i need to include this, but all characters of any of the stories i write belong to Ms. J.k It is short, this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning Chapter 2

Sirius lead Harry into his house. Harry saw Remus and smiled.

"Hi Professor."

Remus hugged him and replied," Just call me Remus, or any of my many nicknames. You hungry?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes please."

"Alright, why dont you go get settled in your room while Sirius and I get dinner ready? Your room is the second one down on the left."

Harry went up the stairs and counted two doors. He entered his room, and set his trunk down. Sitting on the bed, he opened the window. 'This will let Hedwig in tonight' he thought to himself. Going into the kitchen, Harry took a seat and started eating.

" How has your summer been so far Harry?" asked Remus

. Harry looked down and replied, "fine" Remus exchanged a glance with Sirius. "I am tired Sirius, do you mind if i take a shower and go to bed?"

" sure, Harry, come get me if you need me."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Remus looked up at Sirius. " Whats wrong with him? Was it something i said? I didn't mean to upset him." Sirius answered, " Harry doesn't like to talk about his home life that much, that's all. Oh, and i don't think hes feeling well. He said he was nauseous in the car." " Does he get carsick?" Sirius got up and put his plate in the sink. "I don't think so. I will check on him later." Kissing Remus on the cheek, he left and went up to the living room.

SBHPRKSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry got undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin, especially after he got punched by Dudley and a huge bruise appeared on his abdomen. Suddenly, he got a small pain where the bruise was. His stomach started to cramp up. Harry turned off the water and started to dry off. After he was dressed, he started to feel nauseous again. He leaned over the toilet, afraid of what was going to happen. Acid rose up into his throat, and he started to vomit. After he was finished, he wiped his mouth, and noticed blood on the toilet paper. Shocked he flushed and got up. He was so dizzy he was afraid he might fall, so he lied down on the tile, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Leaving it super short for a cliffhanger! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning Chapter 3

Two hours later, Sirius finished reading. Remus had already went to bed. He went up the stairs to brush his teeth, when he noticed the lights in the bathroom were on.

"Remmie?"

When he got no answer, he went into the bedroom, and to his surprise,Remus was in bed sleeping. ' It must be Harry then!', he thought.

Walking back to the door, he said, "Harry?...Harry?"

After a few more tries, he decided just to open the door. Harry lay on the floor next to the toilet.

"Harry, wake up for me."

" Sirius?",Harry asked.

" Yes, its me. Are you alright? Did you get sick?"

A few moments later, Harry replied, " Yes.'mm dizzy, can you 'elp me?"

" Of course."

After tucking Harry in bed, he felt his forehead, which was burning up. Going into his room, he yelled at Remus to get up.

" Remus, i really need your help."

Remus sat up and said," Whats wrong babe?"

"Harry is sick, burning fever, and he threw up."

"He got sick? Is he still nauseous?"

Sirius sighed and said, " I don't know, he was just laying next to the toilet."

Remus got out of bed, and walked across the hall into Harry's room.

Feeling his forehead, he said, " I am going to get a fever-reducing potion. Keep an eye on him? I'll be right back.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry felt nauseous and stiff. He remembered being put in bed, but nothing else. The pain in his abdomen got worse, and he groaned.

"Harry?"

" Sirius? i don't feel good. I need a bathroom."

Sirius went and got the trash bin under the desk.

Rubbing his back he said," Its okay Harry, right here." Harry started to gag when Remus walked back in. Waiting until Harry finished, he handed Sirius the potion, who gave it to Harry. Turning to Remus he said,'' I am going to stay wit him tonight. Remus nodded and left the room, and Sirius fell asleep on the chair next to Harry's bed.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

In the morning, Sirius went downstairs into the kitchen. Remus sat at the table eating cereal.

" Do you think he will be okay? He seemed pretty sick last night."

Remus looked up, " sure Hun, hes just got a bug. It will pass."

Right then, Harry trudged down the stairs. Sirius jumped up. "Hey kiddo! How ya feeling?"

Harry took a seat, and replied, " Fine, i don't know what happened last night, im sorry." "Cub, its alright. I just want to make sure you are okay. Thirsty? Some water will be good." Handing Harry the glass, he sat back down. Harry sipped his drink and went back into his room.

" See? Don't worry Pads, he is already better!" Sirius growled, " Don't call me a nickname after a feminine...product!"


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning Chapter 4

Harry barely made it up the stairs before he got dizzy and tripped. Banging his leg on the top stair, and he called for Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius i need you! Help me!"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Sirius heard Harry's calls and ran up the stairs to where Harry lay.

"Harry, whats wrong?"

Remus came up behind him.

Harry replied, " The side of my stomach! Oh, Sirius it hurts so bad!"

Tears streamed down his face, and he grabbed his side. Sirius grabbed his shirt, and pulling it up, saw the huge bruise there.

" Harry, what happened here?" Harry replied, " Dudley, he punched me and kicked me there. Aaah, Sirius! Help me please!"

Remus came up and felt Harry's head. "Sirius, hes burning up again, i think we should take him to St. Mungo's. Or do you think a muggle hospitol would be better?"

Harry groaned beside them. Picking Harry up, Sirius said, " St. Mungo's, it will be faster. I am going to drive though. Using the floo makes Harry uncomfortable, and i dont want to cause him any more pain as it is."

Remus replied, " Im coming with you, get in the back with him and i will drive."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry was riding in the back seat of Sirius's car, and every bump and turn caused him more pain

. "Sirius, i need to throw up."

Sirius looked at him and yelled for Remus to pull over. Leaning out the door, Harry vomited over and over.

When blood started to come up, Sirius panicked. "Remmie! Its full of blood! We need to get to the hospital, and now!"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

At the hospital, Remus went to sign him in while Sirius lead Harry to a seat.

"It hurts so bad Sirius, whats wrong with me?" "I dont know Cub, but the doctors will figure it out."

Remus came back with a water. " Here Harry, why dont you try and drink this?" Harry tried to sit up, and with help from Sirius, took some small sips. " Harry Potter?" called a nurse. " Come on Harry, thats us." said Remus.

She lead them into a room, and after Harry lay on the bed, took him temperature. "Hmm, its pretty high, so what are your symptoms?"

Harry looked over at Sirius, who spoke for him. " He has been sick multiple times, and it had blood in it. He was also dizzy and in extreme pain." The nurse lifted up Harry's arm and started to put in an IV in.

After she walked out, Harry started to cry." Oh Harry, whats wrong kiddo? Do you need to throw up?" Harry whispered," No, it hurts Sirius, it hurts, its hurts."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning Chapter 5

The doctor soon walked in. " Hey Harry! My name is Dr. Williams. I read your chart, and i think we will do a diagnostic spell to see whats going on inside. Can i see that bruise?"

He lifted up Harry's shirt and looked for a second. " Why don't we go down right now? I will go get a wheelchair."

While he was gone, Harry looked up at Sirius. " I'm scared! Sirius, what if its something real bad?"

Sirius sighed and said," Don't worry, the doctor didn't seem too worried, you'll be okay."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Remus and Sirius were not allowed in during the spell, so they waited outside.

When the doctor came out, he said, " Harry has a ruptured appendix. He will need immediate surgery to cut it out. Do i have you permission to do so?"

Remus looked at Sirius and they agreed. Remus got up. " I am going to contact Albus and Molly. They will want to know."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

As soon as Molly heard, she arrived, along with Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Fred, George, and Arthur. Albus arrived ten minutes later.

Soon a nurse came out. "Harry is out of surgery, but he is not awake yet. Would you like to see him?"

They nodded and went in. He had many tubes attached to him, and he was laying on his back. Molly walked over and rubbed his arm.

Sirius spoke first. " I am glad this is all over now, no more pain Harry!" Of course Harry couldn't hear him, but that didnt matter to Sirius.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Hours later, the Weasly family, Hermoine, and Albus had left. Harry started to wake up. " Sirius?" he asked.

" Hey Harry! How are you feeling?" Harry yawned and said, " Good, wheres Remus?" Sirius patted Harry's hair and said, " He went to get us supper. You hungry?" Harry nodded.

Sirius went to get a nurse, and Harry closed his eyes.

Remus came im next. " Harry! How you are awake! That's good! Lets sit you up so you can eat." Sirius came with a nurse, who checked his temperature and handed him a bowl of soup. After telling him to eat slowly, she left.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Later the next morning Harry was released home. At home, Sirius and Remus set up a bed on the couch in the living room.

" Molly and the kids will be here soon, along with the Order. A meeting is tonight, you know." Harry nodded and fell asleep.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Don't worry, this is not the end of his illness! Be prepared for worse!


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning Chapter 6

Harry awoke to fighting in the kitchen. Sitting up, he listened.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Moody spoke first. " He is important here! He shouldnt be sleeping while we solve this mess for him! Its his problem! I dont have to help with Voldemort, do i? No!"

Sirius yelled, " Dont you dare say that! Harry needs his rest! He needs to unwind for a bit and let us care for things while hes resting!"

Moody slammed his fist on the table. " I dont feel like doing work for him! Someone go wake him up now!"

Albus spoke more calmly," Alastor, please calm down. He is ill, and shouldnt be under stress right now. Wait a week, then he will back in here with us."

They all stopped when Harry walked in the doorway. " Im sorry i am late, i was sleeping.''

Molly got up and ran over to him. " Get back in bed! You need your rest! Dont listen to Moody. Lets go!"

Harry went back and lied down,feeling even more tired than before.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPL

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. He reached for his glasses and put them on, then suddenly got a cramp in his stomach. Oh no, he thought, and he went to get Sirius.

Halfway up the stairs, the pain got worse. He decided to open the first door he saw for help instead. Going in, he saw it was Arthr and Molly's room.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

She sat up and, seeing Harry, ran over. " Dear, whats wrong? You should be resting!"

Harry suddenly felt his dinner rumble in his stomach, and he ran out of the room. Reaching the bathroom, he started puking. There was no blood, but Harry knew something was wrong.

" Help me! Please!"

Mrs. Weasley heard his cries and entered the bathroom. Remus heard him too, and came running. Seeing Harry be sick, he went to get Sirius.

Molly rubbed circles on his back while he was sick. When Sirius came back, he looked scared.

Harry finished, and lied his head on the seat. "I thought it was over! I thought i was better!" he sobbed.

Sirius picked him up and carried him back onto the couch.

The Weasley kids heard the commotion, and came down the stairs. " Mom, is Harry okay?" Ron asked. " Yes dears, just go back to bed, dont worry."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry fell asleep next to Sirius.

In the morning, he felt even worse than the night before. When he stood up, the room was spinning. Clutching his stomach, he went into the bathroom to be sick again.

Fred was walking by when he heard Harry. Running into the kitchen he told Sirius, who went in with Harry.

" Sirius, am i going to die?" Sirius almost screamed his answer of," No! Of course not!" Harry stood up and went into the kitchen, Sirius trailing behind.

Seeing Harry still sick, Remus went to call Dr. Williams, who had given him a card the previous day. Remus came into the kitchen and whispered something to Sirius, who nodded and told Harry.

" Harry, we are going to go back to see Dr. Williams in the hospital, okay? We will floo this time so it will be faster."

Molly nodded, and went to get the kids, for they would go home and wait til Harry was back. Remus went first, and then Sirius.

Lastly, Harry went. Unfortunatley, his stomach couldnt take it, and he got sick the second he got out of the fireplace. A nurse grabbed him a bin, and they sat down.

Soon they saw Dr. Williams, and were shown into a room, bigger this time. He didnt look too happy to see Harry back.

Remus spoke first. " I thought he was better! Whats wrong now?!"

The doctor turned and told them a long story of how there had been complications, and Harry was in danger. He had caught an infection after the surgery, and it was life threatining. Sirius had tears and his eyes, and Harry started to cry.

Sirius cried, " Is there anything you can do?" " Well, yes, we can give him antibiotics and hope it will go away. We can also give him drugs for the pain, but that is about it, there is nothing else we can do, im sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

A New Beginning Chapter 7

When Molly got the news about Harry, the family was eating dinner.

An owl flew through the window, and landed next to her. " Oh, its from Remus!"

Everyone leaned in to hear about Harry. She dropped her fork, tears streaming down her face.

Sobbing, she handed the letter to Arthur, and the rest of them read it. Ron was now aware that his friend was dying.

" Mom! We have to go see him!"

Thinking floo would take forever with all of them, they decided to use a portkey.

" Come on Percy! You are coming whether you like it or not! He is sick and you are going to visit him! Put your damn work aside and get over here!"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Harry was in the bathroom crying.

Outside the door, Remus and Sirius called his name. " Harry, please come out, i know you are upset. Please let us in."

Sirius was crying, and Remus was trying to hold a straight face through all the emotions.

Molly burst into the hospital room, all kids and Arthur behind her. Remus went and sat next to Sirius on the couch, and held him while he cried.

" Well? Where is he?"

Almost on cue, noises of Harry crying came from behind the closed door.

" Poor Harry, i hope hes okay." said George.

Harry then opened the door, looking horrible. " Please leave me alone." he said.

Sirius rushed over and helped him into bed, while Molly wiped away the tears from his face.

Hermoine and Ron told him funny stories to cheer him up, hoping to do anything to make him laugh once again.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Later that night, the room held more people than it could hold. Albus had shown up with the whole Order, along with other Hogwarts staff.

People were all talking to Harry and comforting him, until he fell asleep.

One by one people left, and eventually there was just Remus, Sirius, and Harry in the room. Remus fell asleep, but Sirius still sat by Harry's side, not wanting to waste a minute with him.

Harry looked to be fast asleep, but he was just resting his eyes, and hoping to rid the nausea he had.

Soon Sirius too fell asleep, and Harry couldn't hold it anymore. He ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before puking. He threw up again and again, until all that was left was stomach bile.

Not wanting to make a mess, Harry decided to stay in the bathroom . He was sick several times that night, and soon he felt better. ' Maybe i am getting better after all!' he thought.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

In the morning, Sirius couldn't find Harry.

Shaking Remus, he said " Remus, wheres Harry? I cant find him!"

Remus rolled over and said," Did you check the bathroom?" Sirius felt stupid, and knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer he went in to find Harry on the floor.

Lifting him up, he put him back in bed, kissing the top of his head. How could he loose James and then James' son?

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

After receiving the medication for Harry, Sirius and Remus took Harry home. He lied down on the couch, which was closer to the bathroom than his room.

The doctor said he could go home since there was nothing he could do. If anything changed, they were to bring him back.

Hours later, Harry sat up and was able to eat some soup, and play a game of checkers with Sirius. Even though he still wasn't well, he wanted to have fun before he died.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry decided he had enough strength to get off the couch and make some breakfast.

After he started the bacon, Remus came down stairs, and seeing Harry he said," Harry! Great to see you are feeling good today! Want to do something fun?"

Harry grinned, and nodded.

They ate in silence until Sirius trudged down the stairs. "Remmie, don't make bacon, the smells will make Harry sick-" He then noticed Harry sitting at the table eating. "Harry! Feeling good?"

Harry got up and said," Yes! Can we do something today? Like a trip to the movies? Or the beach! Yeah! The beach! Please Padfoot? Pleeeease?"

Sirius turned to Remus and said," How can i say no to that? Sure, lets go pack now!"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry was so excited when they finally reached the beach. He picked a nice spot to set up chairs, and then dragged Sirius to the water.

Splashing eachother, they laughed and actually felt like they were father and son.

" Come on Remus! The waters great!" Remus took off his shirt and ran down.

Hours later, they went back up to the beach for lunch. After eating, Harry felt drowsy, so they started to pack back up.

Harry didn't make it though, so Sirius had to carry him to the car. Buckling him up, Sirius got in the front seat, and talked to Remus the whole way home.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Hours later, Harry awoke on the couch, still feeling fine.

"Sirius?" he called.

Sirius answered from the next room. " Yeah?"

" I was wondering, since i still feel good, if i could go to the burrow for a sleepover?"

Sirius thought for a moment, then said, " Sure, i will owl Molly right now."

Later that day Harry arrived at the Burrow, bag in hand.

Ron opened the door. " Hey Harry! Great to see you feeling better! Come on in!"

Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius and walked was setting up for dinner. " Hi dear! I'm glad you are here! Hermoine and the kids are upstairs playing with whatever prank items they have."

Everyone greeted Harry, and commented on how much better he looked.

Sitting down, he noticed his side hurt. 'I'm sure its nothing.' he thought, and went back to trying out the twin's items.

Soon, they heard Molly calling them to dinner. Going downstairs, they took their seats. Harry was so hungry, he grabbed extra, which made Molly smile.

Halfway through dinner, he wished he hadnt eaten two pieces of chicken.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom. For a few minutes he sat in front of the toilet, and when nothing happened, he went back to the table.

" You okay Harry? You don't look so well." Commented Arthur.

" No, i feel ill again, can i go up to bed please?" Everyone looked disappointed to hear he felt sick, but Molly brought him upstairs.

Laying him down in bed, she got a wet washcloth and put it over his forehead. " Okay dear? Need anything else?" "Yes, a bucket. Just in case i don't make it." " Of course"

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Downstairs, the kids asked Molly if Harry was okay.

" Yes, he just feels ill. Don't make him feel embarrassed too. Poor dear, Sirius told me he is always throwing up. Go get ready for bed, but be quiet, Harry's sleeping."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

During the night, Harry threw up in the bucket three times. Ron sat with him, until Harry asked for Molly.

" I will go get her Harry, be right back." Before Mrs. Weasley came Harry fell off the bed and passed last thing he heard was her screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Beginning Chapter 9

" Arthur! Arthur!" Molly screamed.

Arthur ran in, along with all everyone else. " Oh my gosh! What happened?" Arthur called

. " I don't know, Ron came to get me when he collapsed! Go call Sirius!"

While Arthur went through the fireplace to Sirius', Molly picked Harry up and, with help of Percy, got him downstairs on the couch.

Sirus burst in through the fireplace, along with Remus.

" Its okay, I've got his medicine! He will be okay!" He then proceeded to wipe his arm, and, to Molly's dismay, stuck a needle into his arm.

" Remus, can you help me with the cap and tape?" Remus got out a small cap, and stuck it on the end, then using the tape, taped the needle onto Harry's arm.

Molly looked up and said, " Where did you get those?"

Sirius got up and hooked the IV bag he had connected to Harry to the holder.

" The doctor gave me these in case he got really sick again. Since there is nothing they can do at the hospital anymore, we just help him at home for convenience."

Ginny went over next to her mom. " Is he going to die mom?"

Molly, shocked by the question, decided the kids should go back to bed.

Leading them up the stairs, Remus and Sirius woke up Harry and helped him through the fireplace to home.

Settling him back into his bed, Sirius and Remus went into the kitchen to talk.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

" Sirius, its getting worse. The medicine is failing. I think, I think," Wiping his eyes said," I think its time we start to say goodbye." Sirius slammed his first on the table and sat in a chair, sobbing. " I lost James, I cant loose Harry too!" Suddenly, members of the Order came in. " What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Sirius. Albus spoke calmly to him, " Emergency meeting. Voldemort was spotted. Wheres Harry? We really need him here at the moment." Sirius looked up angrily," Hes dying, and all you are worrying about is Voldemort! Get out of my house before i get sent to prison again!" " Sirius, please. I know you are upset, but we need to talk." Remus grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. " Please, try? For me?" " Ill try, let me see if Harry is well enough to even open his eyes."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

When he reached Harry's room, he knew something was wrong. Usually he would hear Harry's breathing when he entered his room, but now, he couldn't hear down the stairs, he ran into Remus' arms.

" Hes dead, Rem, hes dead!"

Hearing this everyone ran upstairs. Feeling for a pulse, Moody shook his head. There was nothing he could do.

Calling Dr. Williams, Remus explained what had happened. " I'm coming over, he may still be alive, coma state and on the verge of death, but alive."

Sirius couldn't calm himself down. He and Remus sat together, and soon the whole Weasley family around, they waited to hear the doctor's thoughts.

Coming out he stated," Harry is in a coma, and it doesn't look like he will make it through the night."

Hearing this, Sirius sobbed even louder, along with Molly and Tonks. " But, there is one way to save him, well it has a fifty percent chance of saving him."

Sirius looked up, anxious to save Harry. " What is it?"

Dr. Williams sat down on the edge of the couch. " It is a surgery where we cut out all the infected areas, and in Harry's case, parts of his small intestine."

Sirius got up. " Why don't we do it then? Save him instead of sitting around?!"

" Mr. Black, if we do this he will never be the same. He will have Gastrointestinal problems and be very sick. It may be better just to let him go."

" No! I will do anything to save him! Lets do the surgery! I don't care if i go broke, all my money will go towards Harry!" The doctor nodded and said," I will meet you at the hospital, but the surgery will take about ten hours."

Sirius got on his shoes." I will be there for him. No matter what. I will be there for my pup."

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Five hours later, Sirius and Remus were the only ones left in the waiting room. Sirius felt tired and queasy from waiting around

. Remus noticed." Babe, take a nap. I will wake you if anything happens."

Sirius nodded and lied down on the benches. Feeling his stomach turn, he thought he might be hungry. " Rem, i think i need something to eat. Can you get me something? And a drink? Please?"

Remus heard the stress in his voice and walked off. When he came back, he had a sandwich and a bottled water.

" Thanks babe" Remus nodded, and together, they waited some more.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Two hours later, Sirius started to panic." Remus, what is taking so long? What if something went wrong? What if hes dead?!"

Remus sighed and said," Sirius, the doctor said it would take a long time. You have to remember, even if you don't want to think about it, that its only a fifty percent chance."

Sirius felt horrible. He should have watched Harry more carefully. Twenty minutes later, Dr. Williams came out. " Great news! Harry is doing fine. Would you like to see him?"

Sirius almost trampled the doctor. Seeing Harry breathing normally made him swell with joy.

" When will he wake up? I need to talk to him! I miss his laughter, his voice."

Dr. Williams smiled." Not long now, he should be up in an hour or so, but i don't think he will be in a laughing mood. He will be in a lot of pain, and may become very sick."

Sirius frowned. Remus decided he would tell everyone about the success, but ask them not to come. He wanted the family to have alone time with Harry for awhile, to enjoy being together once again.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Beginning Chapter 10

When Harry woke up, he was in pain. The pain was so bad, Harry thought he might get sick.

He heard voices, and instantly knew it was Sirius and Remus." Yeah Remus, i know. I just want to lie down. I will deal with the Order later."

Harry tried to get his attention." Mmm, Siri?"

Sirius almost jumped out his seat. " Harry! How are you!"

Harry tried to sit up, but the pain was too much.

Sirius helped him." Sirius? Remus? Am i dying?"

Sirius rubbed him arms. " No kid, you are gonna be just fine. Need anything?"

'' No, i just don't feel good. Im going to go back to sleep." Laying back down, Harry drifted off to sleep.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Later, everyone came to visit him. The room was filled with people, cards, balloons, and stuffed animals.

Ron and Hermoine sat on either side of Harry." I am glad you are okay Harry" said Hermoine.

" Yeah! I was worried i was going to loose my best friend!" said Ron.

Harry liked being with his friends, but he felt horrible. His stomach hurt bad, and he felt extremely nauseous.

" Ron, Hermoine, can you get Sirius for me? Or Remus?"

Hermoine got up to find him, along with Ron. When Sirius walked over, he sat next to Harry, asking what he needed.

" I feel horrible Sirius, and i don't want everyone watching me puke. Can you get them all out? In a nice way though?"

Getting up, Sirius asked everyone to say goodbye and leave, for Harry needed his rest, and that visiting time would be over soon.

After everyone left, Harry sat up. " Can you guys help me? I need the bathroom."

Remus grabbed a basin that was in every hospital room. " Here you go Harry, you aren't supposed to stand yet. " Harry got so sick, Sirius went and got a nurse.

" Not feeling good Harry? I am going to give you something for that, and the pain. The only problem is, it will make you sleepy!" Harry nodded, and soon drifted off again.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

Harry had a horrible nightmare, and he sat up, panting. " Sirius? Remus?"

When he didnt receive an answer, he felt around for his glasses and put them on. Seeing the room empty, he panicked. Where were they? Did they leave him?Getting up, he tried to walk to the door, but with all the pain, fell.

Banging his head on the floor, he called for help. " Help! Please! Sirius? Remus? Help!"

A nurse heard him and ran in. " Oh Harry! Did you try to get up?"

" Where are Sirius and Remus?" They went down to the the cafeteria. Here, let me help you back into bed."

Helping him up, she lied him down in the bed. Harry rolled onto his side. " When will i be allowed to go home?" Harry asked. The nurse looked up, smiling. "Tomorrow!"

Harry smiled at her response, and fell back asleep.

SBHPRLSBHPRLSBHPRL

In the morning, Harry felt better, with less pain and for once he didn't feel sick. Sirius was sleeping, head on Remus' lap. Remus had his head leaning on the back of the couch.

Harry laughed. They looked so cute together! Grabbing a pillow, Harry threw it at Sirius' head.

Sirius sat up, looking around. " Oh, Harry, it was you! You scared me! So i'm guessing you are feeling better?"

Harry nodded his head and said, " The nurse said i could go home today! Isn't that great!" " That is great kiddo. Lets get you dressed and fed first okay?"

The nurse came in, and started taking off the needles and IVs off of his arms and chest.

Helping him get dressed, she handed Sirius some medicine. " This one is for nausea, and this one is for pain. Got that?"

Sirius smiled, " Yes, if i forget i can just read the label." Feeling offended, the nurse stormed off, making Sirius laugh to himself.

" Remus, get up, we are leaving now." Remus opened his eyes and stretched. " Hey Harry! All good? Let me shower, oh never mind, i will do it at home."

Harry sat in the wheelchair the nurse had showed him and wheeled him to the entrance. Remus went to get the car, and soon they were on the road to recovery, and home.

[][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I am ending it here, but i will make a sequel if people ask for it. In the meantime, i am starting one of my new stories. :) Bye! Thanks for all the reviews on this story! I appreciate them!


End file.
